four for the party
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: four years have passed after the finale. One day Charlie is left alone with the kids Owen, Stew and Diana and well…read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Four for the party **

**Note: I know that party of five fanfic is a little old. But I'm been having this on my head for a couple of days already. So hope you like it!!**

**Summary: four years have passed after the finale. One day Charlie is left alone with the kids (Owen, Stew and Diana) and well…read to find out **

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Kirsten asked her husband

"Of course I will, plus I have Owen" Charlie said calmly

"And you have Diana too" Kirsten said with a laugh

"So? You go and have fun with your sister, I will take care of the party" Charlie said with a kiss

"Stop that!" Owen exclaimed in front of them

"Hey bud" Charlie said breaking the kiss with a laugh "what's up?"

"Daphne is downstairs, she says she is in a rush" the boy said with a smile and hurried downstairs

"Shall we?" Kirsten said followed by him

"Hey you guys!" Charlie said happily to the woman and the child next to him

"Daddy!" came a exited voice. Little Diana jumped to his father's arms

"Hey princess" he said putting the bags down

"Charlie…" Daphne said with a grin

"Well, we should better get going" Kirsten said glancing towards Charlie

"Yeah, you should" he said with a kiss, placing Diana on the floor

In that moment a little boy appeared rubbing his eyes

"Hey stranger" Kirsten said picking a little boy who was standing next to Owen

"I almost didn't say goodbye to you" his mother said kissing his cheek

"Stop it mummy! The boy giggled

"Okay I should go now" dap he cut off "be good with your daddy, okay?" the blond told her daughter. The girl just nodded

"Bye you guys" Daphne said and with this disappeared

"You should go too" Charlie told his wife with a kiss

"Be good okay?" she looked around at the little kids in front of her "all of you" she grinned to Owen and Stewart (or Stew)

After Kirsten left Charlie was left alone with three hungry kids

"Can we eat macaroni and cheese?" Stew asked his father as they were sitting

"Sure"

"But I want Jam" Diana complained

"I'll go for the macaroni" his brother said in order to help

"Okay. I'll tell you what about if we go out for lunch"

The three kids looked at each other "burger king!" Charlie chucked


	2. Chapter 2

**A party for four **

At burger king…

"Come on, let's sit over here" Charlie said to the kids who were starving

"I want nuggets and coke please daddy??" Diana pleaded with her beautiful brown eyes

"I want a burger and some chips" Owen said, with a nodding Stew by the side

"Okay, why don't you wait here while I go and get the food"

"I want to go with you" the five year old girl told his father

"Sure" he said with a smile

"Me too!" stew pleaded

"No, you better stay here with Owen and save the table"

"Why??" the boy said with watering eyes

"Come on stew, let's just sit" Owen told his nephew

"Okay"

While Owen and Stew were sitting. Charlie turned around once in a while to check on them, while Diana wanted his full attention. But for him this was overwhelming, do to the few time he ever got to spend with her, but on the other hand he hated that when she was around stew and Owen felt left out, and he knew very well that this wasn't a good thing to do to little boys like them or any kid for that matter

Suddenly his cell phone rang "hello?"

"Hi" he heard Kirsten on the other side

"I thought you were on the plane already" he said turning to the boys

"I'm almost there, I just wanted to see how you were doing"

"we are fine"

"okay, so I'm gonna a go now" Kirsten paused "tell them I love them"

"I will hon, love you"

"love you too"

"I hate that girl!" Stew muttered next to Owen

"you can't hate her she's your sister" the ten year told him

"if she is my sister how come she doesn't live with us?" Stew asked

"because she lives with her mom" Owen said

"oh" he managed to say "this is confusing"

"yeah I know what you mean" Owen said looking around for Charlie, he spotted his friend Liam and his mom instead "wait here" he told stew and walked away quietly so his brother couldn't see him

"hey Liam" he said when he reached his friend's table

"Owen!, hi!" he said happily

"honey" Liam's mom said hugging him "how are you?"

"I'm okay"

"Are you here with your brother?" Lauren asked him looking for Charlie with her eyes. Suddenly Owen remembered that Stew was by himself on the table, so he excused himself and walked away

"Are you guy's hungry?" Charlie asked the boys when he and Diana reached the table; the boys nodded as they facing them

"What took you so long?" Owen asked his brother

"Too many people" he said

"When is mummy coming back?" stew asked his father taking a bite of his burger

"In a couple days" Charlie said with a smile

"And when is she going home?" his son asked glancing to his sister

"In a couple weeks"

"Owen you okay bud, you've been quiet all day"

"I'm fine" he said sipping his soda

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

The rest of the day the boys stayed quiet saying they were tired. But Charlie knew the truth; they were sad or mad about something; maybe it was the fact that Kirsten wasn't around. But still he had a long weekend ahead, so he just tried to ignore their attitude and try to enjoy


End file.
